


Innocence

by Heikitsune25



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: In her comrade's eyes, Lin is anything but pure.





	Innocence

Innocence

"Here. Ahh~"

"…."

"Aww. How cute is that?"

Fenrir admired innocence. It is a beautiful thing. It's so peaceful. So blissfully unaware of the dangers of the modern world.

He is, however, not talking about the bright smile on Lin's face. As she held a spoon full of soup for him to eat on the bench they were sitting on in the park. Nor the gentle green scenery of NLA's park area filling with people enjoying the warm sun's rays.

He meant the women giggling a few yards away from them. To those older women, this scene looked like nothing more then a younger sister cutely feeding her older brother her home cooked meal. To those innocent souls, this scene holds no danger.

For Fenrir, who has lost his innocence, he was looking down the barrel of a gun while hanging miles above the air.

To him Lin's sweet smile is a deceiving devilish grin. Hell bent on bringing him to his knees to beg her for his soul back.

He may be getting ahead of himself. It would be best to take this bomb apart piece by piece to better understand its' deadly potential.

The soup that Lin has made is part of the whole issue. Not that it's bad, far from it. Fenrir has time and time again praised the young genius for both her combat and her excellent cooking. No, it is what is in the soup.

Turtle head chocolate oyster stew.

Alone this items mean nothing, and together in a stew they sound disgusting.

However if you to say these ingredients to any adult in a romantic relationship, the first word to come to their minds would be an aphrodisiac.

Lin has made a very potent and powerful sexually stimulating soup. And she has a whole bowl of it behind her.

To be fair some of those foods have been debunked as myth, like the chocolate and the turtle's head. Although that was just what she told him is in the soup.

But this would mean nothing right?

What young girl would knowingly serve something that would send a man up the wall and into heaven, and a have a bowl full of the stuff ready for him?

A girl with a goal in mind.

Three months ago, Lin had expressed her love for him. It is not the daughter like feelings between with a surrogate farther. Nor the feeling of a younger sister and an older brother.

But that of a man and a woman.

While Elma was out on a mission with Irina, Gwin, and Doug and Tatsu was nosing around Fenrir's room, Lin had dragged Fenrir off to the side and confessed to him.

Fenrir responded like any other older gentlemen. Telling her while he appreciated her feelings, he could not say it was mutual.

And Lin took it as he expected.

She was quite for a second. Before smiling and thanking him for listening to her.

It was all normal given the situation.

Fenrir was worried at first. Maybe this would mess with them working together as a team. Yet the very next time they went on a mission in Primordia to take out a tyrant, everything went well. Although it was a little wired when Lin sprained her leg. So Fenrir kindly let her piggy back on him while they walked back to NLA. Although, for some reason Lin's frim chest was constantly rubbing on his back. Forcing him to feel their softness.

Whenever she spoke, she would gently blew in his ear sending a slight shiver down his spine. Even odder was when they sat down for a break, and Tatsu was snooping around in her supplies, she chased him around the camp like nothing was wrong.

But he chalked that up as her just joking around with a prank.

Or the time she asked to sleep in his bed with him because she had a nightmare. He thought nothing of it. Sure he woke up with her hands all over him, but that was just because she was a bad sleeper.

It wasn't until they all went to a beach in primordia that started to notice something odd.

He, Elma, Lin, and a few other BLADE members all went to there for a nice day off. It was all going great until Lin walked up to Fenrir in a swimsuit that stirred more than just the indigens.

A pure white two piece that barely covered her chest, leaving just a little skin being shown form under it. Her lower piece, which was connected to top by some criss crossed straps over her belly button, hugged her shapely rear perfectly. The suit was the most tantalizing and alluring thing Fenrir has ever seen.

And she wanted him to rub suntan lotion.

On her bear back.

With her top off.

Fenrir knew this was a bad idea from the start, so when he turn to suggest Elma, or Alexa to do it. Only to find that they all left him to fend for himself. With Lin gazing up at him with those gentle beautiful eyes of her's, begging him with her gentle smile.

It was at that moment Fenrir knew.

He was screwed.

An hour. A full hour Fenrir spent spreading the lotion on the young girl's back. Trying his best to ignore her sweet sighs, her quite oohh, and small moans whenever the cool lotion hit her back.

For the past three months Lin has been using everything in her womanly power to seduce Fenrir. Form light hand touches, leaning a little more into him when their together, to more extreme measures like sneaking into his bed to cuddle up with him, to waking up with her saddling his lap.

The worst was last week.

When Fenrir's skell suddenly broke down for some odd reason, apparently his fuel line was cut, and the a few wires were crossed he called Lin to help fix it.

Another big mistake.

Short shorts.

Pants that hugged Lin's figure so well that every walk became sexy invitation. Her shirt was tied in a knot that showed of her toned stomach. Which was covered in oil and sweat form working on another skell. Did he mention that the sweat made her soft skin glisten in the hanger light? Well it did. The grime on her face added a cute appeal to her that contradicted with the sinfully alluring way she moved and spoke.

"What's up Fenrir?" She asked that day. Wondering if her voice was always so sweet and inviting.

The rookie turned elite became more mute then normal when he say her. It was obvious that the clothes weren't hers. He could only guess it was Irina or Elma that got them for her just to see the normally clam and quite twenty three year old squirm. He gaped for a minute before telling her his problem.

And then she bent over.

And now there is a large dent in the side of Fenrir's sell where he slammed his head in.

The girl is making Fenrir turn red in his face and blue in his pants with all the sensual movements and gestures she kept giving him. And it appeared that Elma and some of the other women joined in on her plan. Like the time they were separated form Tatsu and Elma for an hour in a storm in Oblivia. Leaving them in a cave by themselves.

For three hours.

It wasn't that bad. Until Lin kept snuggling up to him. And tried to go for a kiss.

He was never so happy to see Tatsu in his whole life.

Or when Irina keeps bumping them together every time they met.

It all was making the poor guy mad. Even when the feelings are mutual.

Fenrir dose love Lin the same way. At first he saw her like everyone else, a brave determined young girl. Yet after a while the fatherly protectiveness changed into that of a lovers gaze. Longing to be with her and care for her. Although he is no fool.

He knew of the issue of their age so he just let his feelings stay in that realm of protection. Not moving further and keeping it to himself.

Until she said how she felt about him and blew that out of the water. But still, Fenrir kept his feelings to himself and planned on telling her when she was at the right age. When she is old enough.

However he had forgotten his stubborn she is. Her attempts to seduce and make him fall in love with her are driving him nuts. There was one time he came to the barracks after a long day of missions. Elma was nowhere to be found and Tatsu was sleeping in the bunks, so Fenrir thought it was just himself.

Until Lin greeted him with wearing an apron and cooking dinner. Nothing weird there.

However when he noticed Lin was wearing nothing but the apron, he decided that a nice long dive in Biahno Lake for ten hours would be nice.

So now here he is, setting on a bench in Deliverance Park, with Lin in some very low cut shorts and tee shirt. A full bowl of aphrodisiac soup in front, and a group of Mediators glaring at him from behind.

"What's wrong Fenrir?" Lin asked, her head titled in that cute way she dose when she's confused.

Said man mentally gulped. He could deny the soup, say he isn't hungry and move on. Try and deal with her heavy flirtation until she was old enough. But Lin is getting more and more desperate. He saw her talking to Salon one day, and when Fenrir's eyes met hers, her smile chilled him to the bone.

She already knows how to shut down his mime's pain receptors, who's to say she won't just try to shut down his body while he's sleeping so she could have her wicked way with him. But if he does take this soup, his already waning control may just snap. He may just dragging her off to the nearest hotel, rent a room for the rest of the day, break both his back and a whole lot of laws. If he could even wait that long and not take Lin on the bench right now.

Here he stands. Hell at the front door and purgatory in the back.

"Hee hee! How is it?" Lin asked as Fenrir ate the soup, nodding his head at how it actually was pretty good.

"Here." Lin offered him another spoonful which he took to near tears at how all this is going to end.

Well if anything, he could always runaway with her and live the Grexs. His so called 'mother' likes her the best anyway.

 


End file.
